The Unicorn Transporter
by lunalongbottom2448
Summary: A day in the life of Phineas and Ferb.


**The Unicorn Transporter: A Day in the Life of Phineas and Ferb**

It was a beautiful day in the Tri-State area. The sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Phineas Flynn and his step-brother, Ferb Fletcher, were sitting under their favorite tree in the backyard.

"So Ferb," Phineas said, "what should we do today?"

Ferb held up a series of blue prints, and Phineas read each one out loud. "World's largest roller skating rink, life-size replica of Mt. Everest, a- ooh, that one has promise."

He had interrupted himself at a blueprint depicting a large device that looked like a giant cylinder with a rounded top and a door in the bottom. Written across the top of the blueprint was "Unicorn Transporter."

After a puzzled look from Ferb, Phineas explained why this project had caught his attention. "Remember the time that Isabella told us she had never seen a real unicorn before? We thought she had never seen a rainbow, so we made the Rainbow-Inator instead."

Ferb nodded and Phineas continued his explanation. "We told Isabella we would find her a unicorn after that mistake. Maybe today is the perfect day to do that!" Ferb nodded again, and Phineas exclaimed, "Well then Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys decided to surprise Isabella, so for the first time in weeks, they worked on their project alone.

One of the delivery men came up to Phineas and said, "Here's your order for the mega-transporter. Hey aren't you a little young to be transporting things from other dimensions?"

As usual, Phineas replied (with complete honesty), "Yes, yes I am." The delivery man walked back to his truck with a bewildered expression on his face.

Then, Phineas realized that their pet platypus was missing. He asked Ferb, "Hey, where's Perry?" But Ferb, like Phineas, had no idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perry the Platypus backed away from Phineas when he was distracted with the delivery man and darted around the corner of the house. His eyes focused and he stood up on his hind legs.

As Perry whipped out a brown fedora from behind him and put it on, he hit the side of the house with his elbow. A little door just large enough for him to walk through opened.

Perry went through the doorway which led into an elevator. He pressed one of the many buttons. The door closed and the elevator descended. In a few moments, it re-opened, and Perry walked into a huge room.

There were hundreds of gadgets everywhere, and many were platypus-shaped. Perry sat down in a red chair that was in front of a large screen. Soon, a man with white hair and a mustache appeared on the screen.

"Good morning Agent P," the man (who was called Major Monogram) said. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his usual tricks. He has recently bought up half of Super Food Stuff Mart's supply, and we have reason to believe he's using his abandoned self-storage building again. We can only imagine what he is planning to use the building for. Find out what he's up to, and put a stop to it."

Perry saluted Major Monogram and hopped onto a hover jet (shaped like a platypus of course). He took off through a hole in the ceiling, and soared away towards town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phineas and Ferb had almost completed their project when their older sister Candace poked her head out the back door.

In a voice full of suspicion, Candace asked the boys, "What are you up to?"

"Oh, hi Candace! We're just putting the finishing touches on our Unicorn Transporter," Phineas replied eagerly. "Do you want to help?"

"No way! Why do you even want a unicorn? You're kind of old for that, aren't you?" Candace questioned.

"No, no I'm not," said Phineas.

"Well," stated Candace, "it doesn't really matter what you're doing, cause you are still SO BUSTED! I'm telling Mom!"

"Great! Mom would love to see this!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Grrrrrr..." Candace growled as she stalked off to find their mom.

"Are we almost done Ferb?" called Phineas. Ferb nodded from the top of the dome and nailed down one last part of the roof before giving Phineas a thumbs-up sign.

"Awesome! Let's go find Isabella! You know, I was expecting her to come over like she usually does, but we haven't seen her all day! We'd better go make sure she's alright."

Ferb nodded once more and jumped down from the top of the dome. As they walked out of their yard, they completely missed the hover jet flying overhead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perry approached the self-storage building on his jet. When he got close enough to the building, he jumped off of his jet and crashed through an already cracked window. He landed gracefully on the floor and looked around.

He was inside a large, red room. There were tables everywhere, each with a few chairs. Decorative curtains were hung over the walls. Standing in the middle of the room was a man. He appeared to be slouching and was wearing a lab coat.

"Perry the Platypus," the man said in a thick German accent. "As usual your arrival is surprising. And by surprising of course I mean COMPLETELY PRISING!" The man whipped out a remote from inside his lab coat and pressed the big button in the center. A giant net fell from the ceiling and landed on top of Perry.

"Now that you're trapped, I can tell you about my latest evil scheme. I, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, have decided to complete my most heinous project ever! Fine dining!"

Perry gave Doofenshmirtz a look that clearly said, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Don't look at me like that Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said indignantly. "Restaurants can be evil. You probably have already figured out that this is one."

Doofenshmirtz started pacing around the room as he continued his speech. "Nothing makes people spend more money than food. If a restaurant has good food (and abnormally high prices), then the owner can make MILLIONS! However, many restaurants have only mediocre food, so they get almost no business. That is why I have created the Yummy-Inator!"

He gestured towards a large machine at the back of the room with a conveyer belt going through it. "All I have to do is turn it on, put a piece of food on the conveyer belt, and voilà! The most delicious food ever eaten! With this machine, people will come to my restaurant from miles around! And I will be the richest man in the entire Tri-State Area!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Phineas and Ferb walked across the street towards Isabella's house, Isabella herself was inside talking animatedly on the phone. Her friend and fellow Fireside Girl, Gretchen, was on the other end.

"Come on Isabella, you can't keep this up!" she said.

"Yes I can!" Isabella exclaimed. "If I tell Phineas how I feel and he doesn't feel the same way, he might not want to be friends anymore! It's just not worth it."

Gretchen started to protest, but Isabella shushed her when she heard someone coming up the front path. She ran to the window and saw Phineas and Ferb walking up to the door. The bell rang a few seconds later.

"Oh my gosh, Gretchen! Phineas is here, I have to go! Bye!" She hung up the phone and answered the door. "Hi Phineas! Whatcha doin'?"

"Hey Isabella! Ferb and I were wondering why you hadn't come over yet. Are you okay?" Phineas asked.

"I'm fine, I was just talking to Gretchen." Isabella's head was screaming "HE WAS WORRIED ABOUT ME!" throughout her whole answer. It was taking a lot to stay out of Phineas Land.

"Are you free to come over for awhile?" Phineas inquired. "We've got a surprise for you!" Ferb nodded at Phineas's statement, his expression characteristically blank.

"That sounds perfect!" she said excitedly. "I'm ready now, let's go!" As she headed across the street towards the Flynn-Fletcher house with Phineas at her side, she felt like she was walking on air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they walked into the backyard, Isabella had no idea what she was looking at. It was pink (which she approved of) and five times her height. To her, it just looked like a giant cylinder. "Ummm, Phineas? What is it?" Isabella inquired.

"A unicorn transporter!" Phineas replied proudly.

"You remembered!" exclaimed Isabella.

"Of course we did! Do you want to try it out?"

"Definitely!" Isabella said as she started walking towards the transporter.

Phineas and Ferb followed her. Phineas stood next to Isabella in front of the door in the transporter. Ferb flipped a large switch on the side and the machine started making loud humming noises. A few minutes later, it made a beeping noise.

Phineas walked up and opened the door. Inside was a tall, white unicorn. Isabella gasped and said, "He's beautiful! Phineas, this is amazing! Thank you so much!"

"No need to thank us! We did promise you one after all," Phineas said with unusual bashfulness.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Isabella. "Can I ride him?"

"Sure! As long as he doesn't mind," Phineas replied. As Isabella walked up to the unicorn and started talking to him, Phineas sat down on the grass and put on his thinking face. What exactly he was thinking, only he knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perry listened intently to Doofenshmirtz's speech, as always, but halfway through he also took out a bottle of cheese-spray. He quietly applied it to the net. A few moments later, a mouse came scurrying out of the wall and started to chew at the cheesy net.

The mouse had just finished and run away when Doofenshmirtz turned to look directly at Perry. "So Perry the Platypus," he said in anticipation. "What do you think? Very evil, right?"

Perry nodded and Doofenshmirtz turned back towards his machine. "Well I'm glad you think so, because tonight is the grand opening of Doofalicious Dining!"

Perry stared skeptically at him. Doofenshmirtz replied to the stare by saying, "Well, the name is a work in progress, but no one will care after they eat here!"

"Now, let me demonstrate my Yummy-Inator," Doofenshmirtz said as he walked over to the machine and put a raw steak on the conveyer belt. He prepared to start it up, but Perry chose this moment to jump out of his net and knock Doofenshmirtz to the ground.

"Hey!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "Wait a minute Perry the Platypus, how did you escape? Wait! Don't tell me..." He looked more closely at the net and saw the bite marks. "Aw, come on! The mouse followed me here?" he shouted.

Doofenshmirtz pushed Perry off of him and stood up. Perry jumped into the air and karate kicked Doofenshmirtz in the face. This led to a drawn out scene of judo maneuvers and fighting puns (courtesy of Doofenshmirtz). The entire restaurant was being destroyed, and it was only a matter of time before something happened to the Yummy-Inator...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken Candace a surprisingly long time to find her mother today, but she eventually saw her car pulling into the Googolplex Mall. She ran up to the car and started bouncing up and down on the tips of her toes as she impatiently waited for her mom to get out.

When her mom climbed out of the car and noticed her daughter, she started to ask her, "Candace, what are you d—," but was quickly interrupted by Candace.

"Mom, Phineas and Ferb made this huge unicorn transporter in the backyard and it looks really dangerous so you should come home right now!" All of this came out in one quick breath but her mom understood anyway.

"Candace, aren't the boys a little old for unicorns?" Mom inquired.

"No, no they're not!" Candace replied in frustration.

Mom calmly said, "Sweetie, even if the boys were transporting unicorns, that's hardly dangerous! Why don't you just go home and I'll make you some pie when I'm done with my errands."

Candace put on a mopey face and reluctantly said, "Fine." She started walking back home, but she knew that she would do everything she could to keep that machine in the backyard until her mom returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabella finished talking to the unicorn and proceeded to hop onto his back. He snorted, but made no move to stop her. She gently got him to start walking, and he trotted happily around the backyard. Isabella giggled and the horse started to trot faster until he broke into a run.

"Wow, wait to go Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed after he had broken out of his reverie. Isabella smiled at him and held on tighter as the unicorn sped up even more. Soon, the unicorn hopped over the fence and ran down the street.

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted as she started to disappear down the road. She didn't hear him since the wind was roaring in her ears as the unicorn bolted away. When she was six blocks from the backyard, she passed Candace trudging home.

Candace had heard Isabella approaching, so she had looked up in time to see the unicorn run past. She could just make out Isabella on its back (the pink dress was a dead giveaway). "'Not dangerous' my butt!" Candace said grumpily. She ran the rest of the way home to confront the boys.

As she raced into the backyard, she saw her brothers deep in discussion. They looked up when they heard her.

"Hi Candace!" Phineas said. "We were just trying to decide what to do about Isabella. Our unicorn ran away with her a minute ago."

Candace immediately replied, "I just saw her! She was running towards town."

"How do you think we'll find her?" Phineas asked. As soon as he was done speaking, the unicorn bounded over the fence and into the backyard with Isabella laughing gleefully on his back.

After a brief pause, Ferb said, "I think we just did."

Isabella hopped off of the unicorn and ran over to her friends. Before she had reached them, however, their other friends walked into the backyard. First came the Fireside Girls (Millie, Katie, Ginger, Holly, and Adyson) lead by Gretchen. They all gasped in delight when they saw the unicorn. Next, Buford walked in with Baljeet on a dog leash. They all looked concerned.

"Are you okay Isabella?" Millie questioned.

"We saw you riding past. You were going really fast!" Katie exclaimed.

"I'm fine! That was amazing!" Isabella said happily. She paused for a moment before asking, "Buford, why is Baljeet on a leash?"

"It's an experiment," he replied gruffly. Everyone looked confused, but decided to ignore his comment.

"Anyway," Phineas said to break the silence, "I was thinking about our unicorn transporter earlier. I realized that besides transporting unicorns, it could also transport us. Maybe we can visit other dimensions!"

Everyone started to murmur with excitement at the idea. "If you want," Phineas continued, "we could go right now."

His friends all ran towards the machine. Candace followed, determined to make sure the boys didn't do anything to remove the transporter from the backyard. When they had all climbed in (including the unicorn) Isabella asked Phineas, "How will we get back if the transporter stays here?"

"Ferb and I made a remote to control the machine. We can work it from any dimension!" Phineas replied. Ferb held up the remote that Phineas had described and pressed a few buttons on it. The machine made a humming noise again and the kids felt themselves being spun into nothingness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perry and Doofenshmirtz were still fighting, and it didn't look like it would be over anytime soon. Perry forced Doofenshmirtz back towards the Yummy-Inator. Eventually, he was pushed up against it. As he continued to fight off Perry, he accidentally did two other things. First, he pushed the part of the machine that shot the heat ray to cook the food so that it was pointing towards the sky. He also pushed a large button on the side of the machine. It started to make loud buzzing noises, and an automated voice issued from it saying, "This machine will self-destruct in 30 seconds."

Perry and Doofenshmirtz stopped their fight. "Why do I always include the self-destruct button?" Doofenshmirtz wondered aloud. "What's wrong with me anyway?" Perry started to run towards the entrance where his jet had landed after he jumped off of it.

Doofenshmirtz tried to catch up with him, but Perry was faster. He was already in the air by the time Doofenshmirtz got to the building's entrance. "What, you're just going to leave me here?" he shouted at Perry as he flew away. "Well, I don't need you anyway, I can just... Actually, I might want to get out of the w—"

At that point, the Yummy-Inator exploded, blowing up the building. Doofenshmirtz was standing right outside the building at the time. When the smoke cleared, he was standing in the same spot, looking charred from head to toe. Doofenshmirtz had been facing outside when the machine exploded, so he hadn't seen the heat ray it shot into the air as it blew up.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" he screamed as Perry disappeared into the evening sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, their friends, Candace, and the unicorn all appeared in a large field. It would have looked normal, except everything was pink. The grass, trees, and sky were all different shades of it. As soon as they arrived, the unicorn ran off into the forest that surrounded the clearing they were standing in.

"Well, let's explore!" Phineas said eagerly. The group followed the unicorn into the trees. Not long after, they came out of the forest and into a beautiful meadow that spread as far as their eyes could see. And covering up most of the terrain were hundreds of unicorns. Each one was a different color.

The group walked towards the unicorns in amazement. Even Buford let go of Baljeet's leash. Phineas stood back as everyone else got closer. Isabella stayed with him. "Phineas, this is perfect! Thank you for all of this," Isabella said happily.

Phineas smiled and replied, "I'm glad you like it Isabella!" She gave him a strange look that he didn't understand. "Isabella, what's wr—," he began. He was cut off when Isabella kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He stood, shocked, as Isabella gave him a huge smile and ran off to join the others who were admiring the unicorns. Phineas wasn't sure what had just happened, but he liked it. He slowly walked over to join the others as well, a large smile forming on his face to match Isabella's.

"Well everybody," he said even more cheerfully than usual, "we'd better go back now!" Everyone reluctantly agreed, and they all gathered around him and Ferb. Ferb pressed a button on his remote and they disappeared.

They reappeared moments later in their backyard, inside the transporter once again. Everyone stepped out and started walking back towards the house as Mom's car pulled into the driveway. "Yes, Mom's home!" Candace exclaimed. "You are so busted!" She started to run towards the gate.

Phineas and Ferb ignored her comment as usual, and walked into the house with their friends. While Candace rushed out of the backyard to drag her mom over to the transporter, a giant ray of heat from out of nowhere hit the machine. It blew up, but somehow went unnoticed by Candace and her mom.

"All right Candace. Do you still want me to come see—"

Mom was interrupted by an eager, "Yes, yes, YES!" from Candace, who proceeded to shove her mother into the backyard. Without looking around, Candace said, "So Mom, what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" Mom asked in a confused tone. Candace finally examined the yard and let out a loud squeal of shock.

"But it was... it was... it..." Candace weakly protested.

"Come on sweetie, let's go inside and I'll get you a snack," Mom said comfortingly. They walked into the house, Candace still in a state of confusion.

"Hi kids! Did you have fun today?" Mom asked when she saw her sons and their friends sitting in the living room.

"Yeah Mom, you should've seen what we did!" Phineas said.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves!" Mom said happily as she started to cut into a pie.

"It was a great day, wasn't it?" Isabella said with contentment.

"Yeah..." Phineas said while looking at her thoughtfully.

Nobody noticed except Ferb, who smiled to himself. "About time," he thought. They all heard a gurgle, and turned around to see Perry walking towards them.

"Oh, there you are Perry!"

THE END


End file.
